liarsgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter List
This is a list of all the chapters and volumes in the Liar Game manga series, including its spin-offs Liar Game: Roots of A and Liar Game: Roots of A #2. Volumes Volume 1 * 001. The Legendary Swindler * 002. Flaw * 003. Declaration of War * 004. Intimidating the Enemy * 005. Dissonance * 006. The Conclusion * 007. Game II Volume 2 * 008. Commence Battle * 009. Impatience * 010. Hope * 011. Alliance * 012. Catastrophy * 013. Light vs Dark * 014. Scheme * 015. Upper Hand * 016. Foresight * 017. Trap Volume 3 * 018. Revival Round * 019. Downsizing Game * 020. Incitement * 021. Scapegoat * 022. Battle Plan * 023. Light vs Dark * 024. Retribution * 025. Comeback * 026. Control * 027. Inflation * 028. Salvation Volume 4 * 029. Game III * 030. Contraband * 031. Head Start * 032. Chicken * 033. Yokoya * 034. Clairvoyance * 035. Confrontation * 036. Division * 037. Discovered * 038. Confession Volume 5 * 039. Recollection * 040. Counterattack * 041. Unrest * 042. Experiment * 043. Strategy * 044. Miscalculation * 045. Pressure * 046. Confusion * 047. Reign * 048. Preparation * 049. Tip-Off Volume 6 * 050. Interrogation * 051. Confession * 052. Scheme * 053. Caution * 054. Completion * 055. Disturbance * 056. Blunder * 057. Solidarity * 058. Discrepancy * 059. Provocation Volume 7 * 060. No Way Out * 061. Simulation * 062. Reload * 063. Shoot * 064. Pitfall * 065. Insight * 066. Avarice * 067. Agitation * 068. Centerfield * 069. Natural Talent * 070. Enticement Volume 8 * 071. Divine Sight * 072. Counterattack * 073. Intuition * 074. Request * 075. Luck * 076. Ruse * 077. General * 078. Coercion * 079. Falter * 080. Secret Maneuver * 081. Distrust * 082. Surrender * 083. Ambition Volume 9 * 084. Game IV * 085. Pandemic * 086. Agree * 087. Virus Outbreak * 088. Confirmation * 089. Conspire * 090. Stalemate * 091. Doubt * 092. Anxiety * 093. Differentiate * 094. Setup Volume 10 * 095. Overturn * 096. Split * 097. Trust * 098. Selflessness * 099. Check * 100. Lookout * 101. Bribery * 102. Closure * 103. Contest * 104. Musical Chairs * 105. Strategy Volume 11 * 106. Deception * 107. Maneuver * 108. Friendship * 109. Medals * 110. Foundation * 111. Bonds * 112. Union * 113. Recapture * 114. Surprise Attack * 115. Abstaining * 116. Cause Volume 12 * 117. Breach * 118. Ambush * 119. Alliance * 120. Puppeteer * 121. Dummy * 122. Logical Reasoning * 123. Turn Around * 124. Chance * 125. Demons * 126. Heartless Volume 13 * 127. Betrayal * 128. Prediction * 129. Rift * 130. Negotiations * 131. Make & Break * 132. Trickster * 133. Under Control * 134. Counterattack * 135. Shorn * 136. Overwhelming * 137. Unity * 138. Conclusion Volume 14 * 139. Resolve * 140. A White Lie * 141. Bid Poker * 142. Growth * 143. Unexpected * 144. Start * 145. Bad Omen * 146. Foolhardiness * 147. Mysterious Power * 148. Blasphemy Volume 15 * 149. Insight * 150. Cornering the Enemy * 151. Collapse * 152. Prologue * 153. Faith * 154. As One * 155. Falsehood * 156. Multi-layered * 157. Strategist * 158. Reversal Volume 16 * 159. Resignation * 160. Iron-tight * 161. Underground * 162. Shutout * 163. In the Lead * 164. Overrun * 165. Destruction * 166. Will * 167. Flipside * 168. Catharsis * 169. Hope Volume 17 * 170. Convening * 171. Screams * 172. Auction * 173. Empire * 174. Winning Bid * 175. Competition * 176. Hostility * 177. Novel * 178. Backfire * 179. Convergence Volume 18 * 180. Double-Edged Blade * 181. Rampaging Truth * 182. Entrusted Feelings * 183. Bad Feeling * 184. The Records of the Four Kingdoms Game * 185. Offense and Defense * 186. Simple Reality * 187. Inquiry * 188. Declaration of War * 189. Trade Secret * 190. Bait and Probabilities Volume 19 * 191. Disbalance * 192. Wei and Wo * 193. Trap * 194. Last Choice * 195. Danger Zone * 196. According to Plan * 197. The Only Loophole * 198. Stasis * 199. Impression * 200. Move of Trust * 201. Liar Game Roots of A Liar Game: Roots of A * 001. Liar Game Roots of A * 002. Nine Darts * 003. Three Phase: The Forbidden Divination (1) * 004. Three Phase: The Forbidden Divination (2) * 005. The Tale of Shinobu Kaitani's Dog * 006. @Lovers Liar Game: Roots of A #2 * 001. Liar Game: Roots of A #2